Tears of A Broken Heart
by cullen vampire
Summary: Pain - mental or emotional suffering or torment. It's something nobody should have to go through. Same goes for Bella. But when Edward leaves, all he leaves her with is a pain they can never go away until he returns back to her.
1. Chapter 1

Tears of a Broken Heart Chapter One - Blurry Days

Disclaimer One: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse...but I wish I did.

Disclaimer Two: Pain - mental or emotional suffering or torment. It's something nobody should have to go through. Same goes for Bella. But when Edward leaves, all he leaves her with is a pain they can never go away until he returns back to her.

XxBloody-RosesxX

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock.

I lay there on the couch; flat on my stomach, face pressed against the cushions. and arm dangling off the couch lying on

the floor limp next to me, watching the clock. I watched as each hand of the seconds slowly made its way around and

around the clock until it looked as if they weren't moving at all. I concentrated mainly on the clock and nothing else. I

didn't let my mind wander nor did I let my feelings bubbe for fear of the results in those happenings. It was strange, I had

been looking at the clock for quite some time and yet I didn't even know the time. My eyes were out of focus for

everything else but the hands. I focused back on to the clock and reconginzed that it was five thirty. The last time I

recalled seeing was one forty - five. As I started to refocus in on everything I realized then that my stomach had been

growling. I hadn't remembered eating lunch at all and now that I think about it, breakfast was a blur as well. I must have

just spread the cereal around the edges of the bowl again. My appetite was lost in the past. Ever since...I stopped

thinking again until I knew that I would be able to control my subconcious that was trying to pull foward and reveal

distant memories that brought a pain beyond death and hell combined. This was how I spent most or all of my days. I

stared at anomonous objects till I lose myself and all concept of time without becoming unconcious for dreams ruptured

my sleep and every waking moment. I slowly sat up letting the blood rush back into my head. I sat there wobbly for a bit

till I regained complete cirrculation. I scratched my right side of my head - which I had been lying on - and attempted to

comb my hair with my fingers, but found it futile when my fingers happened to get caught in a knot. I stood up and

stumbled a little almost falling but quickly caught myself on the head of the chair and made my way into the kitchen to

retrieve food that I would most likely not eat. When I went into the kitchen my appetiate had faded and I was no longer

hungry. Instead I decided I would make Charlie his dinner. I would make two helpings as not to look too suspicious. But

me not being hungry my helping would be smaller. I took out the peppers I had bought yesturday and started to dice

them expertly. I then started to slice the potatoes, and season the meat. I expertly did everything but didn't enjoy

preparing it. I retrieved carrots from the fridge and started to cut them into little circles. After everything was diced, cut,

and washed i dumped them all in a large stew pot and added the broth. I turned up the stove and stirred. Dinner

wouldn't be ready for a while and I didn't just want to stand there so I thought about doing the laundry. I grabbed the

basket from the hallway and went into Charlie's room and picked up all the dirty clothes off the floor. I knew nothing was

in my room so I didn't even bother entering. By the time I finished in Charlie's room the basket was already three -

quaters of the way full. I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the laundry room. I dumped all the clothes on top

of the machines and started to turn all the clothes right side out. It took me twenty minutes to put all the clothes in the

washing machine and then another twenty to get all the clothes out from the dyer and fold them nicely. But whatever it

took to keep me busy I did. When finished I placed all the clean clothes in the basket and brought them upstairs. I then

began placing the clothes back in their respectful draws. Not realizing what time it was I heard the front door creak open.

I placed the basket in the hall and proceeded down the stairs fixing myself properly to greet Charlie. "Oh hiya Bells."

Charlie said as I made my appearence. He seemed to be having trouble getting a knot out from his boot laces. His hand

was leaning up against the wall balancing himself as he tried to undo it himself. I knelt down in front of the boot and with

my thin fingers undid it myself.

"Bells, I'm not a two year old I can undo my own laces." he said jokingly. "I'm kidding, thank you." and he kissed the top

of my head. I placed his shoes near the door and followed Charlie into the kitchen to continue my cooking. "Mmm Bells,

whatcha making?" he didn't really seem intrested in what I was making, he just wanted to start up a normal

conversation. I smiled a small fake smile that I always used and I knew he could see right through it.

"I'm making stew, Charlie." I then began to stir the stew while Charlie kinda lingered in the kitchen undecided if he should

stay or go. So I made the decision myself, the tension on the room was just too alkward to handle. "You sure Bells? I

could stay and keep you company." he said it with a tone that made me think me think he thought I was going to do

something that would harm me. It sounded as if he NEEDED to stay with me and watch over me. I turned my upper body

towards him still stirring, S'ok Charlie, I'm fine. You go watch the game." I placed that fake smile on and went back to

stirring. Charlie seemed a little hesitant but he finally went inside. He turned the T.V on but kept it on lower then usual. I

ignored Charlie's worried behavior and concentrated on the stirring. I watched as everything went around and around the

pot as I moved it. The carrots, the potatoes, the peppers, and the meat went in a circle. After I had my fill of stirring I let

it cook and simmer. I went inside and sat on the chair while Charlie watched the game. Now that I was inside in tried not

to be suspicious about rising the volume, but I noticed. I didn't really know what was going on in the game, I just stared

at the T.V taking in nothing but the blarring noises the crowd made, and the cheers Charlie made when the team scored.

Losing the time I heard the buzzer and it made me jump a little. I walked into the kitchen and pressed the off button and

poured the stew into a pib bowl. I then took I big bowl for Charlie and gave him his helping and for me I took all but a

teacup size helping. I called Charlie in and he quickly came and sat down. He gobbled up all his food while I pushed mine

off to the sides and mushed it into the broth to at least make it look as if I ate SOMETHING. Of course I ate some pieces of

potatoes and carrots but nothing else. Charlie stopped eating at one point even though he still had food, he looked up at

me as I played around with my food.

"Bella," he stopped and looked back at his food. I looked up. "Yea?" I was a bit confunsed. He looked perplexed and

worried. "I called your mother." he stopped and I just had a bewildered expression. "You called her!" I put my fork down

and just stared Charlie down. "Bella, you're not the same and I think that if your mother came over you could talk to her."

I was shocked, it was the first truefeeling I had in a while. "When is she coming?" I crossed my arms. "Monday." That was

three days from now. "She'll be sleeping in your room on the cot I keep in the closet." "Charlie you didn't need to call

mom. I'm fine." And we both knew that that was a lie. Dinner was quiet after that and I went to bed wondering what

would happen when mom came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Numbness Has a Feeling

XxBloody-RosesxX

Those three days were the shortest three days in all my life. Especially now when everything went so slow this went so fast. Charlie had left to go and

pick her up at the airport.There I was sitting on the couch waiting to hear the car doors open. Slowly I went upstairs deciding to fix up her cot. I kept

debating if I should just sleep on it and she could sleep on my bed. I knew that she would just choose the cot, thinking it would effect my sleep if I didn't

sleep in my bed. She had no idea how little sleep I got either way. I tried getting sleeping pills but I was denied them by Charlie and the doctor. Charlie

thought that I would abuse them and the doctor didn't like my stable condition, suicide seemed to be written across my forehead. I peared out the

window when I heard the tires on the pathway. Renee was arguing with Charlie already.

"How can you leave her alone! Charlie you have to watch her!" I felt as if I was a little child. verything seemed to belittle me, hurt me and numb me.

"She's fine!" He yelled back. The front door slammed open. I appeared at the edge of the steps and stepped down. Renee ran over to me embracing me, "Are you okay?" My fake smile played its part.  
The rest of the day I insisted on making dinner but Renee wouldn't have it. She said that I needed my rest. At dinner all was quiet. Charlie and Renee

whispered back and forth to each other and I couldn't help but feel belittled.After a hot shower I sat on hte edge of my bed when the door creaked

open.

"Bella?" Renee's soft voice came from behind, Charlie's footsteps where not far from hers.

"Yea?" They both came in.

"We've been talking and we have made a decision." I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and your mom have been talking and we're worried about you. We made the choice of what might help." I continued looking away from them, down at the floor my hands clasped together.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered. Her hands slipped around my back pulling me closer to her. Next to the bed three large suitcases were

opened.

"We decided that you should come and live with me and Phil. Get away from the rain and forests and all this. It's not good for you." The wind was knocked out of me as every emotion exploded within me.

"You can't...You can't!" I screamed. Jumping off the bed I pulled out all my clothes in the suit ases. Throwing them about the room screaming on how I didn't want to leave. "You can't make me leave!"

"Bella, it's for your own good. We're only trying to help you."

"You can't take me away from here! He's coming back! He's not leaving me!" I cried. Tears broke free and I fell to the floor cryinf. Renee ran over cathcing me, I cried into her shirt.

A tears of a broken heart hurt the most, nothing but a fixed heart can stop them. 


End file.
